Forced To Be
by Dark Twilight
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and is forced 2 join a strip bar. She meets other girls, Sango and Kikyo. They think all is hopeless, until certain lustful men named Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru show up. r dey their keys 2 freedom? Kag/IY, Sess/Kik, Mir/San
1. Detention Woes

Forced to Be  
Chapter 1: Rebellion's Worth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Time for school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome stuffed her textbooks into her yellow backpack and ran downstairs.  
  
"Kagome, hurry or you'll be late!" Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter a piece of toast and pushed her out the door. Kagome stuffed most of the toast into her mouth as she walked out the door.  
  
"Ja Ne!" Kagome waved.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Kagome burst through the door, "IM NOT LATE!"  
  
"Yes you are" the class chorused. Kagome sulked to her seat. Her teacher, Ms. Takimai approached Kagome. She stared at her young teacher nervously. She knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Kagome… Im sorry, I know you're a great and intelligent student but you have been tardy too often…" She sighed, "Im a afraid I have to give you detention." She placed a small sheet of paper on top of Kagome's desk, gave an apologetic smile and walked back to her desk. |My first detention… should I be proud? Or disgraced? I've always earned to be more cool and …Bad| Kagome smiled, it doesn't matter what I think, I have detention no matter what.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! Have you been listening to a WORD I have just said?"  
  
"ummm…Yeah" Kagome was jerked out of her daydream.  
  
"Alright, tell me what *complicated word* means."   
  
"It means *definition of complicated word*" Kagome said automatically.  
  
"Hmm… Kagome, I don't know if you have been listening or if you just remembered a whole dictionary!" She joked. The class hooted dully. Kagome nodded mentally.|Yes, I should be proud. My FIRST detention.| Ms. Takimai continued her lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked silently down the hall. It was after school, the busiest time of the day. She ignored her noisy surroundings and stood in front of a door marked, "Detention Hall" Kagome took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She recognized the teacher immediately, Mr.Tai, her math teacher. A hush overcame the crowd as she stepped in.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here? This is the detention hall!" Mr. Tai inquired.  
  
"umm… Im here for detention?" Kagome tested how this sounded. At this everyone started whispering among themselves. Kagome was feeling her cheeks grow red.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Tai was amused, "well have a seat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 6:00 PM. She had spent a little too much time in detention. She smiled. |Now I know why people enjoy getting in trouble so much. Detention is cool, its like a party! But how will I explain to my mom?| They had to kick her out of detention, claiming it was too late. It's only six, she had thought. But as she stared at the darkening sky, she understood why. She was one of the few that walked to school. The streets were quiet and lonely around the school, giving it a haunted touch.   
  
"I better get home fast." Kagome muttered to herself, she quickened her pace. She past by telephone poles with many ads. One caught her attention. She decided to take a few seconds to read it.  
  
"16 Year old Female, Missing…" Kagome felt herself shiver uncontrollably. She backed away from the telephone pole and crashed into something solid.  
  
"Gomen! I didn't-" Kagome started but she froze at the sight of the man she had bumped into. He was a frightening man indeed. He was a head taller than Kagome, broad shouldered and had a long, unshaven beard. His long shaggy hair, was pulled back in a manly ponytail. He wore old leather coats and pants. His shoe, was stained with mud and dirt. His toes stuck out. He gave Kagome a wicked look. Kagome, scared, turned to run, but she felt something grab her waist.   
  
"EEP! LET GO OF ME!!" Kagome flailed uselessly at her captors strong arms. She felt his hand move up her body, from her waist to her neck. She gasped as he rough hand brushed past her chest. His hand tightened around her neck as he lifted her a few feet up the ground. Kagome panted, fighting to breathe. He smiled. Kagome knew what this was: a kidnapping. |I wonder if I would see that girl in the ad… and I least I wont have to explain anything to Mama…Mama, I'll never see you again…|  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cliffhanger!! YAY!! Ok, I'll try to update ASAP if u like it. R/R or else 


	2. Owning

Forced to Be  
Chapter 2: Sango and Kikyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me go, u big bastard!" Kagome struggled against her bonds, her hands and feet were tied together with duck tape, preventing escape. She wriggled, trying to get out of the seat.  
  
"I suggest you shut up, or I will make you shut up." His calm voice added more malice to his threat. He made a sharp turn, causing Kagome to bump her head against the window.  
  
"Ow!" The man snorted, rolling his eyes at the girl's apparent weakness. He made another sharp turn, Kagome feel out of her seat and rolled onto the floor of the big van. She crashed into the back door. He man grinned silently to himself, enjoying her discomfort and fear.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? LEMME GO!" Kagome screamed from the back of the van.   
  
"LEMME GO!!! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS VAN!" The man growled and braked to a stop. She heard loud thundering footsteps and flinched. The back door opened, and she felt the man grab her waist and slung her over his shoulder. She pounded her fists against his back.   
  
"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He threw her to the floor and pressed her to the floor with his hand. Kagome stared in fear. She couldn't move. He man slipped something around her neck, a long metallic chain and stood up, staring at her expectantly. She ignored this look and reached to touch it. The second her finger felt the cold hard metal, the chain glowed a bright color and suddenly tightened around her neck, choking her. Kagome struggled to breathe. She pulled and strained against the chain, coughing. Everything went blurry, her last site: the man laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
|A light… | Kagome's eyes fluttered open and saw the man and a well-dressed man and woman. It took her a moment to remember her situation. She tried to rub her eyes, but found that her hands were tied above her, to the wall. She glanced down, and saw that she was not wearing anything. She tried to say something but she was gagged. She made a muffled noise. The man came forward and examined her. Kagome blushed deeply, fully aware what he was staring at. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed her boobs and stroked them tenderly. Kagome moaned at his touch, but soon remembered that this man had kidnapped her, or was responsible for kidnapping her. She heard him mutter something about perfect, shape and size. She trembled with fear, she felt extremely vunerable. |I wonder what he wants me to do…|The woman came forward and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her close. She whispered something to Kagome,   
  
"You work for us now." Kagome glanced at the cold, strict woman, who was staring at her with blank eyes. The woman, still grabbing her by the hair, reached for Kagome's chest with a sharp small knife. Kagome desparately tried to get free. She strained against her bonds and tried to scream. She watched helplessly and the knife stroke her soft skin teasingly. The woman smile a bit and broke skin. Kagome winced and held back tears as she felt the knife cut scars into the skin between her breasts. She tilted her head back and gave a silent scream. Blood dribbled freely. Kagome was too scared of the pain to move but she couldn't control her trembling knees. She wished the woman would just stop, but she kept on scraping skin and flesh off. Blood, tissue and bits of flesh pooled around her feet. After a few agonizing moments, the woman sheathed the knife and admired her work. There was a symbol of two circles joined together with a 'x' Kagome, weak and scared, stole a look at the evil woman, she was still smiling. She placed the cursed knife on the table and walked out, leaving her and the man alone.  
  
"Sorry about that. All my girls have that symbol on they're chest." Kagome didn't bother to respond, she didn't want anything to do with this god-damed evil man.   
  
"Sadly, one more thing has to be done before we can join you with your new comrades. A test." The man didn't look sad or sorry, he looked as if he was happy to be doing whatever the test required. |What test…?| In spite of her anger and hatred, she gave him a curious glance. The man skipped happily to a dark corner of the room and retrieved a needle with orangely liquid.   
  
"This might hurt a bit." The man said as he shook the needle. Kagome really didn't care. After what she has just been through, she wasn't going to be afraid of a needle. She was most worried about the unknown liquid. She took a deep breath as he infected her with the liquid. It gave her a sharp and painful sensation. Soon her body was full of the liquid. She now knew what the liquid did, she couldn't move. She couldn't even move her eyeballs, the only thing she could move was her tongue. The man released her from the wall and she fell lightly to the floor. She tried to get up, not liking this position at all. She felt even more vunerable now, for she lay face-down eagle spread on the floor. The willed herself to move and to get up and run but her body wouldn't obey.   
|Run! RUN!| She tried to scream as if screaming would relieve her of her fright and pain. She felt the man's stare probing her body. Suddenly rough hands grabbed hips and brought them off the ground. Kagome tried to calm the panic that was spreading from her brain to her fingers and toes. |Wait till I get my hands on you, bitch!| He rolled Kagome around and stared at her face with a crooked smile. He enjoyed her scared and rebellious look. He ripped off her gag. He liked to hear them moan. Kagome immediately screamed but the man pretended he didn't notice. He waited patiently as she soon ran out of breath. The man crawled onto her. Kagome screamed softly, too tired to do much more. He man's hands explored her body, rubbing her breasts and cupping them like a lover would. How Kagome hated this. She waited for him to finish. |I'll get him later… he will pay!| She shivered as he sucked roughly on her full breast, enjoying each. Kagome ignored him, trying to turn him off. But he was already in erection. He lowered his head between her thighs and ran her tongue up and down. She let out a moan and couldn't help but to wish for more. The man obviously sensed the change in her and took off his robes. Kagome didn't see, she could only see straight forward. But he man, full of lust, placed his legs on either side of Kagome's head. Kagome say his manhood and immediately tried to shut her eyes again. She saw as it got closer and closer as it decended toward her open mouth. The thing entered her mouth and Kagome finally new why her tongue was allowed to move. |Baka, im not gonna give you pleasure.| The man ordered her to suck it but Kagome pretended she couldn't hear anything. The man got up and pressed his hand against her new scar, inflicting a lot of pain. Kagome screamed with renewed energy. The man looked pleased with himself. Kagome stared at the roof weakly. She knew her legs were being lifted toward his manhood. And he penetrated slowly. He frowned when he reached her barrier.   
  
"Being a virgin wont be much good around here, Kagome is it?" He didn't give a warning as he broke the mark of virginity. Kagome screamed as he pulled out and pushed it again and again, trying to reach his climax. She had already reached hers. The man pulled out his manhood and placed in her mouth as he reached his climax and released. He covered her nose again. Kagome knew if she wanted to breathe she would have to swallow the stuff. Kagome swallowed it quickly, trying to avoid tasting it. The man, satisfied, put on his robes and walked out, leaving Kagome laying on the ground. She stayed there for 5 minutes waiting for something to happen. 


End file.
